


Distraction

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Cassandra tries to write her account of the Inquisition - but a certain someone keeps invading her thoughts. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Distraction

Cassandra stared down at the empty page that was supposed to be her account of the Inquisition. She had been shut in this room for three hours, and she had written nothing. This should have been easy, but the words she had planned to write simply flew out of her head whenever she picked up her quill.

It wasn't the clash of steel from the nearby training ground that destroyed her concentration; she was usually able to ignore the noise, and today was no exception. No, the source of her distraction was something rather less mundane.

_Sea-green eyes full of passion... strong, muscular arms wrapping around her waist... rich baritone voice whispering poetry in her ear..._

“Ugh!” She slammed the book shut in frustration and rested her head on her arms.

“Seeker Pentaghast?”

“Yes? What is it?” She looked up and fixed the intruder with a glare.

“A message for you.” The man handed her an envelope, bowed briefly, and hurried away.

She glanced at the handwriting, and couldn't help smiling when she recognised the barely legible scrawl. She tore open the envelope and snatched up the piece of parchment that lay within.

_Dearest Cassandra,_

_I am trying to focus on tactics and battle plans, but I cannot. It is your face that fills my mind when the Commander talks about pincer formations. It is the memory of you in my arms that occupies my thoughts when I step on to the training ground. You are a woman of many layers, Cassandra, and I love you more with every one that I uncover. I have seen your unrivalled strength and determination, and the passionate heart that lies beneath – and both are more beautiful than anything I have ever known._

_Unlock the case of thorns_

_That o'er the garden grows_

_Find the grove that lies within;_

_There blooms the perfect rose_

_It is nothing compared to Carmenum di Amatus, but I hope it is not too bad for a first attempt. I never fancied myself a poet before, but you have put ideas in my head and I feel I must write them down before they disappear. You have inspired a creativity that I never knew I possessed – I consider that the greatest gift you could have given me._

_I will be thinking of you and waiting for tonight, so I can hold you in my arms once again. Until then, I remain, always and forever–_

_Your Rickard_

_P.S. You need a break. Look out of the window._

She hurried to the window, suddenly aware of a strange fluttering in her belly, and looked down into the courtyard. He was there, grinning up at her, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands, a picnic basket by his feet.

She did not run down the stairs to meet him – and she certainly did not giggle as she reached the courtyard – no matter what the curious onlookers would later claim.

 


End file.
